Fighting
by prongles
Summary: "You know I'm right, Evans!" The door unlocked and she stuck her head out, her cheeks still an angry red. "It's 'Potter', remember?" she spat before slamming the door in his face once more. One-shot.


"You could have _died_, Lily!" James yelled in exasperation. "Excuse me for giving a shit about my wife!"

"You can give a shit about me!" Lily shrieked in an abnormally high voice. Her cheeks flushed red as they always did when she was mad. Usually James backed off by now but he would not let this go. "But you _cannot_ tell me what to do! Share your concerns, but you need to SUPPORT me in what I choose to do!" He rolled his eyes and ignored the increasing rage in his wife.

"I WILL NOT SUPPORT YOU WALKING INTO A PILE OF DEATH EATERS, LILY." James was fuming. Didn't she understand that if something happened to her, his whole world would crumble? He could barely breathe when he found out she went on that mission that was practically skipping into Voldemort's welcoming arms. And it wasn't only him. When Sirius found out she'd done the mission behind their backs he turned a nasty shade of green and then badly reassured James that she would be fine, as his voice shook. She impacted so many peoples' lives, but she didn't even know it. She didn't realise that if she was to die, the world would stop spinning. The colours would drain and leave a bleak and empty world without her. James did not understand how she constantly missed this. Everyone adored Lily, especially himself.

He once did a mission that was dealing with a couple of sixth years using Dark Magic and Lily had screamed bloody murder at him.

Yet she could walk into the Death Eater lair and not have one bad thing to say.

"It's for the good of the Wizarding World!" she seethed. "I'm not going to sit on my arse all day and watch thousands of people die around us because YOU DON'T TRUST ME."

"I _trust_ you, Lily! How could you even suggest that?!" Lily's eyes were almost spitting fire. Usually James would try to back away from her but this time it got him even angrier. He almost even felt his eye twitch. "I just don't fancy the idea of you just — oh, I dunno… DYING FROM MURDEROUS LUNATICS!" he shouted with his arms flailing wildly around him. In a softer tone he added, "The reason I'm so angry at you is because I _love_ you and I just don't want to see you hurt."

Lily scoffed. James' jaw dropped and he gave her the most appalled look he could possibly give. She folded her arms and stared flatly at him. "Of course I know you love me. But don't try and use that sappy bullshit on me. You know it won't work. There's no excuse for treating me like a child."

"I don't treat you like a child," James said in exasperation. Lily was a very stubborn woman, and often James loved her for that.

Now it was sending him absolutely mad.

Lily then lowered her voice. "James, just _let_ me do my own missions. And you do yours. Every time we make any move, we put ourselves in danger. So I put myself in a little more danger today—"

"A lot more danger," James retorted.

"A lot more danger then," she conceded with a roll of her eyes. "It's just a sacrifice we have to make. We can't help it. It's just the way it is. But nothing happened. I'm perfectly fine. You're making this bigger than it needs to be."

James was silent for a very long time. Lily watched him warily as he mulled it over. "I still don't like it."

Lily let out a loud shriek and James could tell she was resisting the urge to stomp her foot. She'd mostly outgrown that habit but when she was really riled up her foot twitched, practically asking to be stomped.

"Face it, Lily. If it was me, you'd be reacting in the same way! You'd probably even smack me!"

She glared at him, clearly angry that he was right. She turned on her heel and stormed away. James followed her. She ignored him as he was pleading for her to listen and when they reached their room, she ducked in before he could and slammed the door in his face. He heard the lock click. If he really wanted to get her mad, he'd just use his wand to open it but he thought that wouldn't be wise.

Instead he just called out, "You know I'm right, Evans!"

The door unlocked and she stuck her head out, her cheeks still an angry red. "It's 'Potter', remember?" she spat before slamming the door in his face once more.

He couldn't help himself. He let out a loud bout of laughter and he could hear Lily's giggles through the door.

Deciding he'd let her cool off first, he finally left her alone and sat down on the lounge, eager to read the latest _Daily Prophet_.

For all the fights he and Lily had, they always ended it with a snarky comment.

God he loved her.


End file.
